Unnamed HTTYD & AVP Crossover
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: At a young age, Hiccup is taken in by an ancient race of hunters known as the Yautja. When he eventually returns to Berk, will he be able to bring peace between humans and dragons?


***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I certainly don't own Alien Vs. Predator either!***

* * *

**Dialogue Key**

* * *

"The hunt is on." = regular/human speech

_'That prey is unworthy.' = regular/human thoughts_

**"Night Fury! Get down!" = someone yelling**

_**"Get some rest, Ooman. Your training begins at dawn." = Yautja/Predator speaking in their native language**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Walking through the forest of an island inhabited by the more primitive species of this planet was a true hunter. A hunter who possesses many things. Skulls it keeps as trophies, advanced weaponry, a biological adaptation to breathe nitrogen, and a desire to hunt all forms of worthy prey. But this particular hunter is not searching for any of the mighty serpents that his people usually hunt and kill by the hive.

No, he is searching for one of his clan members. A sister who is one of the very people that his kind have hunted before in the past. Before the first mass extinction event that nearly wiped them all out. In fact, since all of their own advanced technology was destroyed and forgotten because of that great cataclysm, they had to begin life all over and repopulate with the few survivors of their race.

...Thinking about it now, the hunter finds this race's ability to survive and adapt quite fascinating. It's what made them such worthy prey back in the past.

But back to the point, this hunter remained cloaked as he ran through the dense foliage. He knows that his sister resides in the village of this island and is determined to find her. She sent word home that she was with child and the elder was ecstatic to hear this. The tribe elder finds this woman, Valka, the hunter believes her Ooman name is, to be a sort of surrogate daughter. So to hear that he would have a grandchild to teach the ways of the hunter was marvelous news. So much so, in fact, the elder fainted when he first heard the news.

Now, that's something you don't see every day.

But then they heard from her that she went into labor prematurely, and gave birth to a son who is considered a runt by Viking standards. True, the elders of this village have tried to convince Valka and her husband, the chief of this tribe, to kill the infant and try for another heir or heiress, but Valka lives up to her title as a huntress and has fought them off at every turn. She and her husband both. It's clear that they see something in the prematurely born boy that these elders can not.

But what could that be?

Guess he'll find out when he gets there.

The hunter suddenly stops as he gets a transmission from the communicator that he has built in to a special mask that he's wearing. Though we can't see what this mask, or the hunter, looks like yet. He's still cloaked using the invisibility function that his armor possesses.

_**"****_S_wiftclaw. Have you arrived at Berk yet?"**_ asked a gruff male voice in a strange language.

The language seems to comprise of a series of clicks, grunts, roars and the like, and it doesn't seem to be understandable to the human ear.

_**"****_I_ have arrived on the island and am currently on my way to the village, esteemed elder."**_ the hunter replied in the same language.

_**"****Good. Once you arrive in Berk, meet up with Valka and put me through the hologram speakers. A troop of elite guards and I are on our way to your location, and shall be there within three Earth hours time. Remain cloaked and do not let yourself be discovered by any other Oomans unless such a situation is unavoidable."**_ the elder instructed.

Swiftclaw nodded and proceeded to sprint towards Berk as the transmission ended. He sure is glad that it doesn't rain that often in winter around Berk. It's mostly snow and ice, but the majority of that usually doesn't arrive until a season the Berkians call 'Devastating Winter' rolls in. And he doesn't need to be a native to know why they called it that.

But no time to think about that. He's got a pup to meet, and an old friend to have a reunion with.

* * *

***To Be Continued…***

* * *

**And this here marks the beginning of my How To Train Your Dragon/Predator crossover! I hope you guys enjoy it, because I'll require all of the advice and feedback I can get to make this a great story.**


End file.
